


your kiss tastes better outside the light of day

by hadeswasonlyaman (riddlemebitch)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Crime AU, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Riding, Rey Is The Boss, Slight Orgasm Delay/Denial, ben hates dirty motels but he loves rey, if you squint you can tell that ben is involved in organised crime ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemebitch/pseuds/hadeswasonlyaman
Summary: Somehow they end up in this position, not the one he thought they’d be in. It’s always just somehow in his mind, but maybe it’s just because it’s what she wants.





	your kiss tastes better outside the light of day

A gun rests on the bedside table, heavy and cold, the reminder he will reach out to in the morning that’ll have him shooting out of bed, as forgotten as it is in that moment. Any moment with her the only thing in the room is her and sometimes him. 

For the twenty minutes he had to wait for her, he sat there meticulously straightening the piece out against the chipped, dark coloured table, distaste clouding his expression every time he found something wrong with the motel room.

Discolouring on the duvet that he frowned over for four of those minutes, fighting the urge to call her and tell her they’d go elsewhere. A spider web in the corner of the bathroom which he threw the too tiny complementary soap at. The television only had three channels, all of which making him more content to settle for static fuzz on his screen. The bible in the drawer was on its stomach, opened on a page. He’d resisted the urge to look at which one, instead he just straightened it out and closed the drawer back up as he finally heard her knock at the door.

They’d had hotel rooms with big, wall to ceiling windows and a king size bed that threatened to swallow them both up, but she refuses to allow him to foot the bill every time, even if just to avoid creating a pattern. There’s danger in becoming distracted, making themselves vulnerable to other people. They do that enough with each other. 

Somehow they end up in this position, not the one he thought they’d be in. It’s always just somehow in his mind, but maybe it’s just because it’s what she wants. 

Her touch is too soft, almost brutally slow as her mouth envelopes his length with steady concentration. Above her on the bed, Ben — the name that only she calls him now — is hunched over. His shoulders had been rising and falling as if they struggled to carry the mountain of his trauma and self-inflicted bad decisions when they began, but that weight is being replaced, slowly, slowly with a complete focus on her devilish tongue, lashing over the head of his cock. Her eyes that have been shut for maybe a minute flicker up to him. 

Time passes or maybe it remains stagnant. Maybe they’ve been frozen in that moment a long time. He’s always so overwhelmed with her he can’t tell. 

Ben has never met anyone like her.

He doesn’t even realise that she’s looking up at him because he said something, choked out her name helplessly. It’s a ridiculous thing, to allow her this power she wields ever so carefully, but she had it long before her hand wrapped firmly around his length that particular night. “ _ Rey _ ,” He repeats, hearing clearly how desperate his own voice is and despite the embarrassment, the flushed cheeks, he knows this is what he wants. He asks despite better judgement. “I need... — Can I—?”

Rey shakes her head before he can even finish the question and he clenches his fist against his thigh, takes a shaky breath. 

It was likely to be too early, but she makes him a fool, asking for things he knows he can’t yet have. He could just do it, he knows he could. He’s disobeyed orders before, though… not from her. He quickly dismisses the thought. Wouldn’t be as good if it didn’t come with her approval and he’s not keen to find how the situation would go down in any capacity. No, no, no. He’s going to wait, shakily, aching for release, fighting the mouth that wants to work faster than his brain and beg her. 

A glance down reminds him that one of her hands has been working beneath her pyjama shorts steadily and he wants to rip them off her, see what she’s hiding from him. Patience will get him there, he knows that. It’s just that patience has never been his strong point. 

He’s swallowing the saliva that pooled in his mouth at the thought of her fingers giving her clit attention, how soaked her folds probably are. Cursing under his breath is all he has to centre himself, reaching a hand out to tuck back the loose hair that’s fallen from her bun in all her determination and stuck to her sweaty, beautiful face.

She’s wicked and perfect, ignorant of the sore knees that might come with kneeling by the bed for so long without even a rug underneath her. She’s small, too. Or maybe he’s just big, in stature and in the size of his cock, which she handles expertly. Rey is watching him, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes as she shifts back, her hand running along him as she reaches up to wipe at her mouth. Again she takes him between her lips, back into her warm mouth and he feels right on the edge of shattering. Ben’s hand is still against her hair, holding on as her hand again takes care of all her mouth can’t. Gritting teeth and groaning, he fights to keep still, seeking the reward that comes with what she sees as good behaviour. 

It’s not until sweat drips from his hair and he can’t stop her name from tumbling out of his mouth in all his pent up frustration, a holy chant broken up by staggered breath, right on the cusp of sounding like begging that she finally relents. When she pulls back again he feels he may genuinely throw himself back into the bed or worse, allow emotion to push him to the brink of tears. Instead of teasing, the seconds she spends suckling the head of his cock are punctuated with a “you can cum now, Ben.”

His heart fights to break free of the cage in his chest, adoration passing over his features and by the time she’s holding into him, encouraging him to finish in her mouth he doesn’t have any strength left to hold off. It’s more than just intense, the build up making him hold his breath until he’s finally exhaling with a shudder, then sucking breath back in sharply, noises leaving the back of his throat without approval. He sees constellations behind the eyes he has to shut tight and it’s a wonder he doesn’t break his jaw with how hard he’s been clenching it. He swears, loudly and his body finally goes limp, twitching at the slightest touch in his sensitivity. 

Again, he swears as he watches her swallow, then carefully pull him from her mouth, his reactions to every little thing still a weakness to tease before she finally allows him a break. A minute or two passes, the only sound in the room their breathing. 

“You were so good.” Rey coos, but she interrupts herself by stuttering the last word. He wants to glare at her, as if she’s making fun of him, though her interruption draws his attention downwards.

Ben remembers what she was doing to herself while she did that to him. He refuses to be a corpse post-orgasm and reaches down for the hand still moving in her shorts. He’ll be damned if she has to do it herself, he doesn’t care how overwhelmed he just was. Already, he’s grasping her small wrist in his hand, pulling it away from where it works gently. Her eyes are on him, a surprised smile on her lips and her approval has him more eager to please, bringing her hand towards his mouth, his fingers pushing between his lips as she sighs. 

“Never want to rest for even a minute.” Is what she says as she rises from her spot on the floor, leaning a hand against his thigh that jostles him. 

Rey is startling, in her beauty, her determination and strength. He envies that and loves it at the same time, all attempts to emulate it seemingly in vain. At least in bed, he feels there’s a worth he can prove to her. There are so many things that he struggles to communicate with her but his want for her isn’t one of them. He can demonstrate that with fingers pushing inside her entrance, his tongue lashing over her clit or his cock buried deep in her.

Ben’s eyes darken and he’s letting go of her wrist to reach for her shorts, fingers digging beneath the waistband her underwear too. “Why would I wanna to rest when I can do this instead?”

Both pieces of clothing slide down to her knees and she’s smiling in the kind of way that makes him feel the absolute  _ need  _ to kiss her. Taking her lips hungrily isn’t an act of taking back dominance by any means, it’s a please and a thank you as his hands run over her back, still jittery. He’s anxious to get her closer and the tank top she’s wearing is quickly discarded as he dips his head down. 

Ben can take his time too, running his mouth over her jaw and her neck. He abandons the skin there slick, meeting her eyes for a split second before he descends to her collarbone. 

Her hand cups the side of his neck gently, her thumb running over his skin as she just breathes, then leans in to press a kiss into his messy hair. Every inch of her skin deserves time and attention, but he doesn’t have the time to not begin giving her breasts ample attention, teeth grazing over a nipple to earn a soft gasp. Hands are running up and down her thighs, over her ass and squeezing gently. He’s sucking and licking and kissing until she’s clearly very impatient, squirming and trying to get a leg over his thigh and he’s grinning against her skin. It only makes her roll her eyes, bracing a hand at his shoulder and pushing him back. 

“Enough.” She orders and he obliges, pulling her down with him as he lays back into the bed. Rey lands on top of him and he moves her closer after she kicks off her shorts and panties, both pieces of clothing finding the floor as his hands grip her ass. 

The look on her face is pure confidence and delight as she places her hands at his cheeks, brushes any stray hair away from his face and he squeezes tighter, tugs her closer. It’s very clear what he wants, but she needs to move to make it possible and as she catches on, grinding just a little against his torso, he makes a low noise close to a growl. Eventually she sits up, reaching for the headboard and once she’s steady Ben lifts her to speed up the process, her knees landing on either side of his face. Carefully she makes sure she’s steady on top of him, but no part of him is prepared to wait, wrapping his arms around her thighs and pulling her down to him. 

It’s dizzying, having what he wants so close and he can’t help but press kisses against either side of her strong, tanned thighs, moving upwards and nuzzling against the inside of one. He kisses just about anywhere but her pussy, still wanting to appreciate every part of her he can reach. His hand flattens against her stomach and sails down, taking in the softness of her skin until his fingertips run over the tuft of hair on her pubic bone and then remain there. He keeps up his kissing until she breathes out hard and he can sense she’s growing impatient. 

“ _ Ben _ .” All she has to do is say his name in warning and he’s no longer even thinking about teasing. 

Nothing about his movements are careful and calculated, he dives in full of obsessive need, his tongue running through her folds with a singular purpose. He wants to make her cum. He feels that desperation build up in him again, similar but different, because it’s not even a little about him. If she hadn’t been working herself up while she was on the floor, torturing him, he would have tried to take his time, to build up to eagerly eating her out, but he has a feeling she prefers what he’s doing. 

Rey’s never been one to hold back on instruction, especially not with him. She tells him to slow down as her hips begin to move slowly against his mouth, he obliges, his brain zeroing in on the way she tastes. For him, her riding his face is akin to sacrament. She takes a hold of his, a fistful of it that she uses to keep herself upright rather than holding onto the headboard, rocking slowly against him.

He’ll pray to every whimper that falls from her lips, draw out more with renewed focus, attention turned to her clit. At first his tongue laps over it, the hand against her helping to not let her stray too far from him when she takes a sharp breath in. His eyes watch her from below, the faint grin on her face he longs to interrupt with a rush of pleasure. Sucking earns him a better reaction, praise which has him holding tighter onto her and he shuts his eyes, nose nuzzling at her pubic hair. 

“That’s so,  _ oh _ … Keep doing that.” She tells him and he groans against her, keeps it up with double the intensity. 

The air in the room is heavy and too warm, the sweat he’d broken out in returning in the expanse of time he spends focusing all his attention on her cunt. 

Nothing about what he does for her has any true control behind it. He expresses so recklessly it can be threatening, throwing himself so hard into a task he forgets to think. There is only room for her in his brain, Rey, who moans with a heaving chest as she approaches the edge of her orgasm. 

“Ben, my clit, just keep—” There’s no reason to finish the sentence, he’s already there. There’s a craving to overachieve, hearing her grow louder above him. There’s a tug against his hair and he can’t help but feel a mix of smug and decisive. “Oh, Jesus fucking Christ.”

Soon enough, her movements become more erratic and she’s even trying to pull away from the assault of his mouth. His arms are stronger than her thighs, despite the noticeable muscle that flexes on either side of his head. The sound of her falling apart is the best thing he’s ever heard, it has him continuing to be relentless, lashing his tongue over her clit and sucking harshly. She cries out loudly as she cums, still holding tightly onto his hair. 

Rey’s hips continue to move instinctively, riding it out as she comes down but he’s still laving his tongue over her clit gently, feeling her legs spasm and hearing her say his name, flustered. He resigns himself to simply cleaning her up instead of trying to go again, because she’s already reaching to pull his palm away from her. Eventually she gets her way and he can feel her shiver as she lays back down on top of him. Carefully, she reaches up and wipes the corner of his mouth with her thumb, looking more than pleased before she leans in and kisses him lazily. 

Eventually they fall asleep there in the bed Ben doesn’t loathe so much, maybe, after they both hobble off to the bathroom. Rey tends to sleep in a way that means changing her position several times despite falling asleep with an arm and a leg wrapped around him. 

The gun on the bedside table is the second thing he thinks of in the morning, after seeing her with her foot hanging off the bed and her head on his bicep, her hair a mess. He does gently slide her off of him to sit up, reach out and touch the gun. That’s all he does, but it has him frowning, the memory of every time he’s used it trickling down in his mind, indicating the impending downpour as he recalls more and more. 

The interruption to those thoughts somes in the form of Rey of course, warm and somehow drenched in morning sunlight from the half open blinds. Her hand snakes around his side and presses against him as she lays her cheek on his shoulder and he forgets the gun all together once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, that happened. i had a lot of feelings about reylo smut but i can't seem to write it in universe for the life of me, so now you have a glimpse into the crime au i discuss with a friend. comments/kudos always appreciated. i'm at @savcbensolo over at twitter.


End file.
